empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire: Part II Chapter 8
Chapter 8: The Gates of the Underworld Everest and Inferno are taken out of their cells by Lilith and the three of them begin to walk out of the ship. As they exit, they see a large set of double doors succeeding a flight of stairs. “So, this is the infamous Dark Hades prison…I wonder what they’ll do to us once we’re inside,” Inferno says. “If it’s anything like what Norman was planning on the ship, I really don’t want to know.” “He plans to have you two executed in a few days,” Lilith says. “Of course, that’s only if he gets the information he wants out of you. Don’t worry, though, my lady. I will protect you if anyone tries to harm you.” Inferno smiles, reassured about her own safety. Everest and Inferno look to their right as all of the OZ pirates, except for Roy, are taken into the prison as well. “Hahaha, it looks like you guys got caught too!” Havoc yells. “Serves you right for trying to kill me!” “Everest, permission to kill her when we break out of this place,” Inferno says, smiling. “Permission granted,” Everest replies, playing along with Inferno. “You may do whatever you like to her when the time comes.” Havoc moves away from them a little, intimidated by Inferno’s hostility. “Alright guys, play time is over,” Lilith says. The two of them look ahead at the giant doors of the massive prison. “Once they open the doors, I’m going to have to bring you to twin cells. I apologize in advance if I seem rough.” “Don’t worry, we understand that you have to make it look convincing,” Inferno says. “I forgive you for any actions that they make you do.” The doors open and one of the wardens steps out. He’s massively tall, but strangely skinny. He wears a military uniform and a mask covers his face. “So, these are the infamous Everest and Inferno of the Everstar pirates?” the warden says. “How disappointing. I thought they would have died before coming to this prison.” “They would have fought if we wouldn’t have intercepted them at the perfect time,” Lilith replies. “They came willingly in order to spare the rest of their crew.” “How noble. Unfortunately, the president is sure to hunt down the rest of your crew at some point, so you just fell for his plan.” “Then I have every right to torture the bastard,” Everest says, angry at the warden’s comments. Lilith kicks Everest in the back. “Shut up, filth,” Lilith says. “Permission to take them to their cells, sir.” “You have my permission,” The Warden replies. “I can’t wait to get started on torturing these two, so get them settled in nicely.” Lilith nods in understanding and starts walking Everest and Inferno up another flight of stairs. “That man isn’t going to lay a hand on either of you, I promise.” Inferno smiles at Lilith, glad that she has a friend there. Outside the prison On a hill overlooking the prison, a man and a woman spy on the two lords. The woman smiles after seeing Lilith and hands binoculars to her partner. “It looks like she was successful at retrieving the two,” The woman says. The woman is about 5’6, has long, purple hair, wears glasses, and has a large sword strapped across her back. “The other eleven would want to hear about this. Tritus, please alert the others.” “As you wish, Erie,” the man responds. He’s about six foot tall, is bald, and wears a cloak with a hawk on the back. “I bet Haruhi will be most pleased. After all, the revolutionaries are acting just as she predicted.” He picks up a communications radio and tells their organization about the revolutionaries’ role in the prison break. “I wonder how long it will take for the lords to show up. They always seem so impatient when it comes to political matters.” “I suppose they’ll come when they’re ready. We have orders from Haruhi. If the battle gets too intense down there, we have to help the Empire escape the island.” “So, they really are candidates after all. I guess it’s their lucky day, then.” The Lords’ Convoy Mel looks out in the distance and sees the large Marine ship that Everest and Inferno were taken on. “They must have just arrived if that ship is still here,” Mel says. “That means they won’t have time to harm either of them.” “It appears that way,” Guard says. “Hopefully this goes as planned. I’d rather not have to fight a whole lot during this operation.” “Mel, my crew and I are going to go check out the prison now,” Sable says over the communications channel. “We’ll let you know exactly what’s going on when we return.” “Thank you, Sable,” Mel replies. “Be careful in there.” “I’ll be sure to come out safe and sound, I promise.” Mel looks back at the other nine ships of the convoy. “This mission won’t be a failure,” Mel thinks. “We’ve made too much progress to be stopped now.” Guard puts his hand on Mel’s shoulder and smiles at her. “Don’t worry so much,” he says. “Things will be the same whether you worry or not, so just think as positively as you can about this.” “I’ll try my best. Thank you, Holland.” Guard nods and looks back at the infirmary. The rest of the crew walks out prepared to fight.” “I hope you weren’t planning on going in there without us,” Jackal says, smiling. “They’re our friends too, you know.” “Yea, we’ll never let those two get hurt in there,” Mark says. “You can count on us to have your backs, just like any other time,” James adds, pulling out his axe. “But you guys are still injured from our last fight,” Mel says, worried about them. “You might die in there.” “We’re prepared to take that risk, Mel,” Picky says. “We’re all willing to die for Everest and Inferno.” “So, that’s why the Everstar crew will never stop fighting until we’re dead on the floor,” Jackal says. “We will win, because we always do.” “You’re right,” Mel replies. “Let’s show these Marines what this crew is made of!” The crew yells with enthusiasm.